


바늘 달린 짐승

by Thunderweb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Memory Alteration, Yandere
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177626"><cite>Dysfunctional</cite></a>을 한국어로 다시 쓴 작품입니다. 어째 더 더럽고 기분 나쁜 물건이 되어 버렸네요.</p>
    </blockquote>





	바늘 달린 짐승

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dysfunctional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177626) by [Thunderweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb). 



> [ Dysfunctional](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177626)을 한국어로 다시 쓴 작품입니다. 어째 더 더럽고 기분 나쁜 물건이 되어 버렸네요.

아직 날이 밝기까지는 한참 남았지만, 찌르는 듯한 두통 때문에 크롬돔은 눈을 떴다. 스캐터건이 죽다니, 또 기분 나쁜 꿈을 꾸고 말았다. 머릿속이 온통 뒤죽박죽이 되어 버린 것 같았다. 마음을 정리하려 고개를 흔들어 보았지만 아무 소용이 없었다. 혼자 이렇게 있자니 더 괴롭기만 했다. 이제 괜찮다고, 걱정하지 않아도 된다고, 누군가가 위로해 주었으면 좋겠다.

그래, 바로 옆에서 그의 연인이 조용히 자고 있지 않은가. 따뜻하게 안아 달라고, 이 떨리는 마음을 잠재워 달라고 부탁해야지. 크롬돔은 조용히 그의 이름을 불렀다.

"스캐터–"

아니, 잠깐. 뭔가 이상했다. 허리 높이도 되지 않는 작은 몸. 온 얼굴을 가리는 마스크와 바이저. 그의 곁에 누워 있는 것은 스캐터건이 아니었다. 왜 이런 사람이 내 옆에 있는 거지? 스캐터건은 어디로 가 버린 거야? 스캐터건은... 대체 누구더라?

머리가 핑 도는 것 같았다. 내 옆에서 자고 있는 이 사람이 누구지? 스캐터건인지 뭔지 하는 누군지도 모를 이상한 이름은 잊어버리자. 내 눈앞에 있는 이 사람은 대체 뭐야? 프라울? 아니, 그 자식과는 이미 끝난 사이이다. 피벗? 그건 또 누구야? 브레인스톰? 아냐, 그 녀석은 그냥 편한 친구잖아. 와이... 와인...

그래, 맞아. 리와인드. 단 하나뿐인 나의 소중한 연인. 그가 크롬돔의 곁에서 잠자고 있었다. 어떻게 그의 이름을 잊어버릴 수가 있을까? 화가 치밀어 올랐다. 이번이 처음이 아니라는 사실에 더더욱 화가 났다. 감히 리와인드를 잊어버리다니, 그런 끔찍한 짓을 또 저지르고 만 스스로를 용서할 수 없었다. 그의 머릿속에는 작고 사랑스러운 리와인드 한 명만 있으면 충분했다. 다른 이름들로 리와인드를 욕보일 수는 없었다.

머릿속의 무언가 잘못된 게 틀림없었다. 아무래도 아침에 브레인스톰을 찾아가 이야기를 해 봐야 할 것 같았다. 방을 나선 그는 긴 복도를 지나 브레인스톰의 연구실을 찾을 것이다. 똑똑똑. 누군지 몰라도 당장 돌아서서 꺼져, 중요한 작업 중이니까. 하지만 아랑곳하지 않고 문을 열고 들어가야지. 짜증을 내는 브레인스톰을 적당히 상대하며 머릿속에 떠다니는 이름들에 대해 이야기할 것이다.

아니, 어쩌면 이미 이야기했는지도 모르겠다. 크롬돔의 하소연을 들은 브레인스톰은 묘한 표정을 짓더니 생각에 잠겼다. 그리고 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 지친 눈빛을 한 채 아무 말도 없이 한숨만 푹푹 쉬었다. 그만두자. 더 이상 이야기해 봐야 서로 기분만 상할 뿐이다. 크롬돔은 포기하고 연구실을 나섰다.

그렇게 지금 그는 엉켜 버린 기억을 더듬어 가며 침대에 멍하니 앉아 있었다. 하지만 아무리 노력해도 소용이 없었다. 머리를 바늘로 쑤시는 듯한 아픔은 점점 심해져만 갔다. 견딜 수 없었다. 크롬돔 혼자의 힘으로는 도저히 버틸 수가 없었다. 사랑하는 나의 리와인드, 부디 미쳐 가는 나를 구해 줘. 너를 잊으려 하는 나를 멈춰 줘. 리와인드를 향해 크롬돔은 간절히 손을 뻗었다.

"돔..."

리와인드가 내뱉은 애처로운 한 마디에 그의 손은 움직임을 멈췄다. 씁쓸한 깨달음이 크롬돔의 몸을 휘감았다. 아, 그렇구나. 리와인드가 또 악몽을 꾸고 있는 것이로구나.

'돔'. 그것은 암호와도 같았다. 다른 이들은 리와인드가 말하는 '돔'이 크롬돔이라고만 생각하는 모양이었지만, 크롬돔만은 알았다. '도미너스 앰버스'에게는 짧게 끊어지는 힘 있는 '돔'을, '크롬돔'에게는 힘없이 길게 늘어지는 '돔'을. 리와인드의 입에서 나오는 그 작은 차이를 구별할 수 있는 것은 온 세상에 그들 둘밖에 없었다. 방금 그 '돔'을 예로 들어 살펴보자. 애처롭게 늘어지는 소리가 언뜻 생각하면 크롬돔의 돔을 가리키는 것 같았지만, 이런 상황에서는 더욱 길게 늘어져서 '도옴'에 가까운 소리가 나와야 했다. 다시 말해 리와인드는 지금 꿈 속에서 도미너스 앰버스를 만나고 있는 것이다.

크롬돔의 스파크가 질투로 검게 타올랐다. 에너존을 모두 흘려내고 말라붙어 있어야 할 그의 스파크실에서 시커멓고 끈적한 무언가가 흘러나왔다. 가슴을 지나고 팔을 지나 마침내 손끝에 다다른 그것은 날카롭고도 위험한 바늘이 되어 솟아올랐다. 먹이를 노리는 짐승의 발톱과도 같이, 잠든 리와인드의 머리에 바늘이 꽂혔다. 바늘을 타고 크롬돔은 리와인드의 꿈 속으로 스며들어갔다.

어두운 사이버트론의 하늘 아래 그가 보였다. 리와인드가 '돔'에게 작별 인사를 하는 것이 보였다.

"돔, 기다릴게. 그러니까 약속해 줘. 꼭 돌아오겠다고."

"그래, 친구. 꼭 돌아오마. 그러니 건강히 지내거라."

콧수염이 인상적인 도미너스 앰버스가 미소를 지으며 리와인드의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그리고 몸을 돌려 작은 우주선에 몸을 실었다. 하늘 높이 사라져 가는 우주선을 바라보며 리와인드가 조용히 손을 흔들었다. 마스크와 바이저에 가려 보이지 않아도, 크롬돔은 알았다. 작아져 가는 점을 리와인드가 슬픈 표정으로 바라보고 있는 것을. 크롬돔은 말없이 다가가 그를 감싸안았다. 슬픔에 젖어 파르르 떠는 그의 몸이 따스했다. 리와인드가 힘없이 크롬돔의 손을 매만졌다.

리와인드가 슬프면 크롬돔도 슬펐다. 스파크가 소리없이 비명을 질렀지만, 스파크실을 부드럽게 감싸안아 줄 에너존이 크롬돔에게는 더 이상 남아 있지 않았다. 사랑하는 리와인드를 위해 그가 할 수 있는 일은 그저 같이 괴로워하며 함께 있어 주는 것뿐이었다.

아니, 단 하나 그가 할 수 있는 것이 있었다. 손에 돋아난 이 기분 나쁜 바늘로, 오직 크롬돔만이 할 수 있는 일이 단 하나 남아 있었다. 뭘 하려는지 눈치챈 리와인드가 고개를 저었지만, 크롬돔은 홀린 듯이 손을 뻗었다. 손끝에 고여 있던 검고 더러운 그것이 바늘을 타고 흘러나와 사방으로 퍼져 나갔다. 시체를 갉아먹는 굶주린 스크래플릿 떼와도 같이, 그것은 리와인드의 꿈을 게걸스럽게 먹어치우기 시작했다.

리와인드가 고개를 돌려 크롬돔을 바라보았다. 가려진 얼굴 뒤로 놀라고 화난 표정을 짓고 있었다. 하지만 크롬돔은 멈추지 않았다. 별들로 수를 놓은 아름다운 하늘도, 멀어져 가는 친구의 우주선도, 크롬돔에게서 흘러나온 까만 액체에 닿아 녹아내려 갔다. 이윽고 크롬돔에게서 흘러나온 그 역겨운 무언가는 산산조각난 리와인드의 기억과 뒤섞이며 맑고 깨끗한 흰색으로 변해 갔다. 한 손에 리와인드를 안은 채, 다른 손으로는 그것을 거두어들였다. 희고 끈적한 액체가 바늘을 타고 몸으로 흘러들어왔다. 그 야릇한 느낌에 저도 모르게 크롬돔의 몸이 부르르 떨렸다. 마치 벡터 시그마와 하나가 된 듯한 그 벅찬 느낌에 뜨거운 신음이 터져나왔다. 그러나 그 영원과도 같은 절정은 얼마 지나지 않아 차가운 목소리에 닿으며 식어 버리고 말았다.

"돔, 약속했잖아. 다시는 하지 않겠다고."

어느새 잠에서 깨어난 리와인드가 얼굴을 감싸고 있는 크롬돔의 팔을 밀어냈다. 마스크 너머로 화가 난 그의 얼굴이 느껴졌다. 온몸이 싸늘하게 식었다. 자신이 무슨 죄를 저질렀는지, 이제야 깨달았다. 차가운 리와인드의 눈빛이 그의 스파크를 들여다보았다. 때묻지 않은 맑은 눈. 노려보는 듯한 그 시선을 크롬돔의 더럽혀진 스파크는 더 이상 견뎌내지 못했다.

"미안해, 리와인드. 정말 미안해."

"뭐가 미안한데? 어디 한 번 말해 봐."

네가 악몽을 꾸고 있었어. 슬프게 흐느끼는 네 모습을 보니 도저히 견딜 수가 없었어. 그래서 이번에도 나는 너의 꿈을 범하고 말았어. 예전에도 수십 번이나 내뱉었던 말이 크롬돔의 입 안에서 맴돌다 사라졌다. 감히 뻔뻔하게 그 따위 변명을 늘어놓는 것은 리와인드를 욕보이는 것이나 마찬가지였다. 그래, 수십 번이었다. 리와인드가 악몽을 꾸며 울 때마다 크롬돔은 다시는 하지 않겠다는 약속을 깨고 능력을 쓰고 말았다.

"그래, 왜 그랬는지 어디 한 번 들어 보자. 대체 이유가 뭐야?"

크롬돔은 대답하지 않았다. 대답은 정해져 있었고, 크롬돔도 리와인드도 그게 무엇인지 잘 알았다. 도미너스 앰버스와의 기억은 그대로 둔 채 악몽만을 빨아먹는 크롬돔을 향해 리와인드가 괴롭게 울부짖었다.

"날 가지고 노는 거야? 이럴 거면 차라리 전부 지워 버리란 말이야! 내가 괴로워하는 게 즐거운 거야?"

그것도 생각해 본 적은 있었다. 리와인드의 머릿속에서 도미너스를 완전히 지워 버리고 그를 독차지하고 싶다는 생각을 단 한 번도 해 본 적이 없다면 그것이야말로 거짓말일 것이다. 하지만 차마 그럴 수가 없었다. 프라이머스가 사이버트로니안을 만든 신이라면, 도미너스 앰버스는 몇 년 쓰고 버리는 메모리 스틱에 지나지 않던 리와인드를 사람으로 거듭나게 한 신과도 같았다. 리와인드의 사랑을 독차지한 도미너스 앰버스가 때로는 죽이고 싶을 정도로 미웠지만, 사랑스러운 리와인드를 세상에 나오게 해 준 그에게 그런 패륜을 저지를 수는 없었다. 신은커녕 사람조차도 아닌, 그저 손에 바늘이 달린 추악한 짐승에 불과한 크롬돔에게도 그 정도의 분별력은 있었다.

"그래도 믿었는데, 너는 또 약속을 어기는구나."

리와인드의 말이 크롬돔의 스파크를 사정없이 후려쳤다. 리와인드의 말조차 제대로 따르지 못하는 자신이 부끄러웠다. 그 간단한 약속조차 지키지 못하는 스스로가 한심했다. 고통이 온몸을 휘감는 것 같았다. 하지만 견뎌낼 수 있었다. 사랑하는 리와인드를 위해서라면 이깟 고통 따위는 아무것도 아니었다. 리와인드를 아프게 하는 것들을 크롬돔은 못 본 체 하고 넘어갈 수 없었다. 리와인드를 위해서라면 그런 못된 것들의 머리통에 기꺼이 바늘로 구멍을 뚫어 버릴 수 있었다. 그리고 망설임없이 그들의 마음을 찢어발긴 뒤 집어삼킬 것이다.

아마도 리와인드는 화를 내겠지. 하지만 사랑하는 그와 함께할 수 있다면 그래도 좋았다. 리와인드가 주는 것이라면, 크롬돔은 고통조차도 기쁘게 삼킬 수 있었다.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Beast with Needles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169669) by [Thunderweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb)




End file.
